Recovered
by Casandravus
Summary: "You're the one going through it; the least I can do is listen. It's time for you to become recovered." - College took Nigel and Abby away from each other. After three years, they're ready to reconnect. She's going into law school and he is a survivor. 15, post-series.


**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** I'm coming back to the KND fic fandom! Hopefully this time my writing won't be so cringe-worthy. I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, its trademarks, rights, etc. Also, the Juris Doctor is a law degree in the U.S. - not something I made up off my head. This one-shot takes place after the series, but assumes that INTERVIEW never happened.

* * *

**Recovered**

Abigail (Abby) Lincoln had just been accepted into the Juris Doctor program for Family Law at her dream university. She squealed as she called her parents to give them the good news; they were joyous, and then told her that Cree was pregnant with her second child.

"Already?" she asked. "Cree just had Mauricia last year!"

"We know, but she's just so darn excited!" her father boomed excitedly. "She thinks this one's gonna be a boy; wants to name him Chad for some reason. Not sure why... Oh, Cree's calling now, so we gotta let you go, but congrats! Call that Nigel boy! Love you dear, bye!"

With that, the conversation was over. A bit of a disappointing reaction, if Abby was being honest with herself, but she was just glad Cree had settled down with Maurice and had a happy family. But... Calling _Nigel Uno_? She hadn't spoken to him in _years_. They had been close friends when they were younger, but around the age of thirteen, something had happened - it was like they forgot each other. The pair had caught up and stayed in touch for part of high school, but Lizzie isolated him from her, and it broke her heart.

_Well, I guess I could_... she thought to herself. _But I dunno who'd know how to contact him. I'll just have to try the old gang and see how my luck pans out._

* * *

"Thanks, Wally. I'll try Hoagie then... Yeah. Take care. See you at graduation, bye."

Over the past few hours, Abby had tried contacting virtually everyone she could think of in an effort to find Nigel. Rachel, Fanny, Kuki, Wally, Chad, her sister and her brother-in-law... Her last standing chance was Hoagie.

"Yello?" a tired Hoagie Gilligan picked up the phone. It sounded like he'd been up all night working on another case.

"Hoagie? It's Abby Lincoln... I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need to find Nigel; I've been callin' everyone I can think of, and nobody knows where he is. Can you help me out?"

"I thought he quit talking to you because of that _witch - _"

Abby sighed. "He did, but I miss him. I never got over him, you know."

"I know, Abby. But yeah, I've been in touch with him recently, and I have his number. I can have him call you, if you want; he and Lizzie finally broke up."

Hoagie could almost hear her smile from his office and glanced at the man sitting across from him. "That'd be _great_, Hoagie. Thank you. I just... I wanna tell him that I got accepted into law school."

"I'm sure he'll be glad to hear from you; I'll give him your number as soon as I can."

She whooped in excitement. "_Thank you, Hoagie_! Abby is - I mean, I'm so happy!"

He laughed. "Have a good day, Abby. He'll call you soon."

* * *

It wasn't like Nigel _wanted_ to stop talking to Abby. He had been trapped, totally alone, in an abusive relationship with Lizzie Devine. Luckily, Hoagie knew the signs and helped him leave safely. The bald Brit was staying with his long-time friend until he could get on his own two feet.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell her that I'm here," he said after a bit, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sure that would've been much easier for you, and for her."

Hoagie sighed. "She's scared, Nigel. She was head-over-heels for you for _years_, and from the sound of it, she still is. She's scared of rejection and she's scared that you won't remember her - "

"_Of course_ I remember her. I always have, always will. I can't forget a woman like that!" Nigel shouted, fumbling when Hoagie's cell was thrown into his hands.

"Then call her. Offer to catch up. She'd really appreciate it."

* * *

Abby was emailing her future advisor at the university when her phone rang. Seeing Hoagie's cell number on her caller I.D. and thinking it was him, she answered immediately. "This is Abigail Lincoln, future lawyer extraordinaire, how can I help you?"

"Abby..."

She only knew one British man, and Hoagie wasn't British.

"_Nigel_?"

He chuckled softly. "Yeah, it's me. I... Sorry we lost touch. I'm sorry. Would you like to have dinner with me tonight at the Bistro on 22nd? I'll pay."

"...You haven't spoken to me in three or so years, and then you just pick up the phone and ask me on a date? That's... Different."

More laughter came through the phone. "I've changed a lot in the past three years, Abby. And to be fair, I wasn't planning on asking you on a date yet, it just sort of slipped out."

It was her turn to laugh. "Fool, you crack me up. I'll be there at seven. Don't disappoint me, please. I can't handle anymore of that."

"You know me better than that. See you then."

* * *

The Bistro on 22nd was much nicer than she had been expected. Freshly made seafood dishes (they _were_ by the sea after all, so that didn't surprise her much), wonderful staff, extraordinary atmosphere, everything was perfect. With Nigel, Abby was having the most wonderful date of her life.

"Where to next?" she asked as he paid the check (with a generous tip).

Nigel smiled at her, offering his arm. "To the treehouse. We need to talk."

"Yeah, we do... We really do."

* * *

After he had told her his life of the past three years, he looked at her in concern. "Are you okay?" he asked as Abby wiped a tear from her eyes.

"You're the one who went through all this; the least I can do is listen. Are _you_ okay?" Nigel instinctively held her hand, the way he had when they were children.

"Yeah. Talking about it in full helps."

"Then I've done my job... I've missed you, Nigel. I tried to get over you - tried to be with other men, tried to love other men... But I couldn't do it."

He blushed and looked skyward to observe the stars. "I never got over you either. I love you. But I need time to repair from the damage Lizzie did; I have to take care of myself."

"I love you too, and I want you to put yourself first. It's okay, baby... I mean, sorry, I never got out of that habit - "

"It's fine."

"Take care of you. The rest will come later. Now is the time for you to become recovered."


End file.
